Dauham Sammar Hazaham
Dauham Sammar Hazaham (East Phaluhm and Vietnamese: Dâưham Sâmmar Hêâham) is the capital of Nazahezan and the capital of Phaluhm Phoueck. The city is a very popular tourist destination. The government headquaters and congress is at Nuyelpheen and the state headquaters are at Islatealla. The city has many neighborhoods which houses different functions. The largest airport in Phaluhm Phoueck is Phaluhm Airport, located in Fahahaon. It is voted as the most beautiful city acording to the Phoueck Papers. It is known throughout East Asia as a center of textile production. Simplified map Geography is located at Laheka]] Dauham Sammar Hazaham lies in the DSH Area, a flat area around the North Western end of Nazahezan. At the south end of Neuver Towynesk lies the Askal River, the longest river in Phaluhm Phoueck. It is not on the DHM Area, but mouths off in the South China Sea. The eastern part of DSH lies a jungle which is mostly used for a plantation, which grows bananas and pinapples. The northern part of the city lies the Gazack Hill, which is used to mine gems. The wet season starts in June and lasts till October, the dry season starts at November and ends in May. Barangays The city is divided into barangays, with different functions and characteristics: * Fahahaon - the transport terminal of the city. Phaluhm Phoueck's largest airport is located there. The cities North Grand Terminal is also there too. * Laheka - the religous barangay. The first mosque opened there. It is one of the most prestigous neighbourhoods in Asia. * Arttahan - notable for its art due to its beautiful scenery. It is also a popular tourist destination, as it hosts a annual barangay barbeque festival. * Nryenahagan - The shopping area of the city. Asia's second biggest mall, Ynrers is located there. * Neuver Towynesk - Famous for its modern archenticture, and its high tech industry. * Alanka - The oldest part of the city. It is famous for its luxury houses. * Nuyelpheen - The capital of Phaluhm Phoueck. Most of the .]]government are based there. * Islatealla - The capital of the state. Also home to many of the Phaluhm Phoueck skyscrapers. * Kahal Kampular - The home of the financial districts. It is home to the Phaluhm Musuem and the Phaluhm Stock Exchange (PSX). * Chinatowynesk - The area with the most Chinese immigrants. Chinese resturants, hotels and gardens are frequent in that location. * Mahalahm - The home of the prime minister. It is also home to the biggest gardens in Asia * Otopliek - Home to the biggest plantation and restort in the island. Also a great suburban location. * Inustralta Parjetka - Home of a lot of Phaluhm industries, most notably oil. Demography and ethnicity Dauham Sammar Hazaham is the most populated city, located within the most populated state, Nuyelpheen. The inhabitants are younger due to the so called The Great Race. Most of the inhabitants have a British, Spanish, Phaluhm or Filipino ancestry. Other groups are Chinese, Vietnamese, Japanese, European etc. Dauham Sammar Hazaham is a mixed religon city, but most of the people living in DSH are Sunni Muslim due to Brunei colonialisim. Protestant Christianity is also very active in the more eastern parts of the city due to British colonialisim. Economy The city is a major centre for banking and finance, retailing, transportation, real estate, new media as well as traditional media, advertising, legal services, accountancy, insurance, theater, fashion and the arts in Phaluhm Phoueck. The Dauham Container Port is the largest port in Phaluhm Phoueck, making it the international shipping gateway to the country. The Phaluhm Port Authority is the government agency responsible for the operation and management of the ports. Tourism Dauham Sammar Hazaham is a very popular tourist attraction. People from Phaluhm Phoueck, IWO, Asia and the United States and Europe vist the city. Cultural attractions and monuments are the most visited by tourists, while beaches and parks are frequently visited by citizens. Top attractions The top three tourist attractions are: #'Phaluhm Phoueck Grand Mosque (Sultan Omar Shawl-Shyen), Laheka' #: The Phaluhm Phoueck Grand Mosque is a mosque in Phaluhm Phoueck. It is regarded as a grand mosque due to its size and features. It is regarded as the most prestigus mosque as it is well known for its external and internal beauty. It was built in 1950, as a replacement of the old Dauham Mosque which was bombed during the Allied bombing of Dauham. #'Arttahan Beach, Arttahan' #: The Arttahan beach is the most beautiful city beach according to the Islander. It's close proximity to the city area makes it one of the most popular beaches in Phaluhm Phoueck. #'Phaluhm Museum, Kahal Kampular' #: The Phaluhm Musuem is an underground musuem in Dauham Sammar Hazaham. It was constructed in 1972 and its main enterance is the Phaluhm glass and metal pyramid. It houses Phaluhm and worldwide paintings and sculptures. It is regarded as one of the most modern musuems in the world, and one of the best in Asia. Twin Towns Asia-Pacific *Bangkok, Thailand *Kula Lumpar, Malaysia *Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei *Seoul, South Korea *Manila, Philippines *Incheon, South Korea *Yokohama, Japan *Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Taipei, Taiwan *Sydney, Australia *Auckland, New Zealand North America *Los Angeles, USA *New York, USA (Global Partner) *Montreal, Canada *Patriam City, Patriam Europe *London, UK *Berlin, Germany *Paris, France *Rome, Italy *Koningstad, Brunant *Victoria, Libertas See also KettleMaps Category:Cities Category:Dauham Sammar Hazaham